For process and container modular conveyor belting that is capable of negotiating horizontal curves as well as vertical ones, longitudinal tension in the belting usually is supported by a medial spine, or by the provision of outside tension members at the lateral margins, these tension members usually being structurally stronger than the intermediate portion of the belting.